


Scott/Allison/Isaac Prompt

by dreamofflight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thirtyspells asked: I feel a little rude doing this, but if you’re not opposed to multiple prompts from one person…? Scott/Allison/Isaac. The three of them go on their first date together? Something cute & fluffy, maybe with Isaac feeling out of place because Scott and Allison have been together so long already and he is the newcomer? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott/Allison/Isaac Prompt

Scott and Allison had been dating for some time before Isaac came into their lives. He was drawn to them, moth to twin flames, their warmth and genuine nature making him feel at home for the first time in years. Being a part of a pack was something else, for all three of them, but most unique for Isaac. He hadn’t ever had a family this large, and never one that truly cared for him.

The spark wasn’t instantaneous. Between Scott and Allison, yes, but it didn’t hit Isaac until he saw the two of them, embraced together after a full moon, behind the Hale house. It hit Isaac low, deep in his belly, as he watched Scott take her, Allison’s legs wrapped around his waist, her back pushed brutally hard against the wall as Scott growled out his pleasure. Her voice was high when she came, a cry that sent a shudder down Isaac’s back, and he realized that the attraction he felt for the pair went deeper than friends.

He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject, and instead skirted around it for months, becoming increasingly awkward as time went on. Allison, true to her observant nature is the first to notice. 

“…Isaac…..is there something you want to tell me?”

“What?..No…no I’m fine, everything’s fine Allison, why wouldn’t everything be fine?”

Her smirk made him blush…and the conversation after that was much more truthful. Getting Scott to agree on trying a date, between the three of them? That took a little more convincing. About three triple meat pizzas, five cokes, and two long conversations where Allison reassured Scott that nothing would ever come between them.

Allison decides on the small fair that comes through town twice a year, and plys both teenage boys with promises of corn dogs and deep fried snickers. They eagerly agree.

At first, it’s awkward. Scott and Allison hold hands, and Isaac trails behind them, looking more sheepish than he had since he was turned. They ride a few rides, taking turns with one another on the two person carts, the third wheel always left out, whether it was Scott, Allison, or Isaac.

Things started going better the second they got on the tilt-a-whirl, Scott’s favorite.   
  
“Come on guys, and LEAN!” Scott yells, laughing hard, squishing Allison and Isaac against the side as he shoves toward them, spinning the car around and around, sending them shrieking with laughter.

They tumble off of the ride giggling and smiling, Scott wrapping an arm around Allison, who wraps an arm around Isaac…who was finally grinning without reservation. 

They stumble over to a corn dog kiosk, Scott buying them all treats, snickering as Isaac’s eyes go wider than saucers when he sees the size of the cotton candy Scott hands him. Allison leads them away to a nearby shaded picnic table were Allison leans against Scott, and Scott wraps an arm around Isaac, bringing him in close, instead of across the other side of the bench where he’d originally sat. They sit and eat, talking and joking, Allison’s eyes going wide when Isaac actually takes a chance and kisses Scott’s cheek, a thank you for the cotton candy. 

Scott’s blush is a darker red than the ketchup on his corndog.

Allison can’t stop laughing for a minute straight.

And Isaac thinks that maybe, just maybe, things will work out alright.  
  
By 10 o’clock, when the fireworks go off, they’re seated out on the field with everyone else, face skyward as their eyes dazzle with a million colors.

Allison turns to one side and smiles, Isaac’s head resting on her shoulder, the look on his face peaceful, happier than she’d ever seen. On her other side, Scott is watching the fireworks too, the gentle smile on his face also happy, smirking almost. She takes both their hands, squeezing soft, and smiles as she watches the finale. Behind Allison’s back, Scott and Isaac’s fingers intertwine, and Allison joins in their soft laughter as a goofy winking smiley bursts out across the sky, feeling their hands press against his lower back.  
  
“…Pretty good first date, huh?” Scott whispers.

Allison grins and giggles, and Isaac can only blush as he ducks his head low.

“…Yeah,” he murmurs, then smiles. “Thanks.”

“…So, movie?”

“What?”

“…For our second date,” Scott says, the smirk on his face making Allison grin.

Isaac can’t help but smile, and blush, and nod vigorously.

Allison grins.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
